


A Yanging surprise

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: Yang gets reunited with something that she hasn't seen since the days of Salem  (I do not own RWBY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Yanging surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamiKali20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/gifts).



Child of a WhiteRose (In between Ch.2 & Ch.3)  
Jasmine was helping her mother Weiss clear up the Whiterose cafe after a long day of service, as she was picking up one of the dirty coffee mugs and placing it on a tray to move to the dishwasher she looked up at the wall and saw some of the many photos of team RWBY in their prime but one photo stuck out to her. She gently placed the tray of dirty mugs and plates on the table she was clearing up and looked at it closer, the photo was of Yang smiling goofily while leaned against a yellow and black motorcycle, after staring at the picture for a few minutes she moved back to the table she was previously clearing up and picked up the tray full of dirty mugs and plates. 

Jasmine walked back to the counter where Weiss was washing a few dishes in the sink by hand while the dishwasher cleaned a few to save time "That's the last table Ma" Jasmine says placing the tray on the counter, groaning afterwards while stretching her sore muscles "Thanks again for doing this sweetie, ever since I started the student discount this place has become a nightmare to clear up" Weiss responds while drying her hands with a tea towel "Don't mention it I'm always happy to help out, even though I don't work here anymore" Jasmine replies putting on her grandmothers cloak and fastening it into place. As Weiss put away the last few clean mugs, Jasmine was sitting at the counter eating a plate full of chocolate chip cookies which were her payment for helping clean up the cafe, she was finishing her second to last cookie when she remembered that photo of Yang.

"Hey Ma" Weiss hummend in acknowledgment before Jasmine continued "You know that old photo of Aunt Yang? Who's bike is that?" Weiss turned around to face her daughter before answering "That was Yang's old bike bumblebee" Weiss replied smiling while wiping the counter down with a dishcloth "Really? Aunt Yang had a motorcycle?" Jasmine responded with a look of disbelief on her face "Sweetie you forget that we were once your age as well" Weiss replied moving closer to her daughter "Yeah you also had crummy fashion sense" Jasmine remarked with a smug smirk "Speaking of crummy" Weiss said before wiping a few crumbs from the corner of Jasmine’s mouth which was the perfect distraction for Weiss to grab the last cookie from Jasmine’s plate and bite into it 

“Hey!” Jasmine exclaims, with a look of sadness plastered over her face over the loss of her cookie “That was for the comment about my fashion sense and to get your butt moving before the bullhead station closes” Weiss replied with her own smug smirk while finishing the cookie. Jasmine looked up at the cloak on the wall and saw there was only half an hour before the bullhead station closed “Oh shit!” Jasmine exclaimed and hurriedly got off the seat and rushed to the exit “Watch your language! And be safe!” Weiss called out as Jasmine ran out of the cafe. Using her semblance Jasmine managed to get to the bullhead station with a few minutes to spare, boarding the last ship scheduled to take students back to Beacon she sat down and started pondering on an idea for a certain blonde brawler.

(Timeskip)

Violet, Rouge and Kelp were sitting at one of the cafeteria tables eating their dinner which according to Kelp wasn't half bad that night. Violet was talking to Kelp about their recent homework assignment set by Professor Peach about what type of plants can be found in nature to treat wounds while in the field in between each bite of her meal whereas Kelp was elegantly eating while listening to her teammate occasionally making a few noises of acknowledgement to show that she was still listening. Rouge on the other hand was doing what she usually does doodling in her notebook shoveling forkfuls of food into her mouth every so often, “So all I'm saying is that-” Violet tries to conclude but is cut short when her and the rest of team JVRK hear other students voice their discomfort of being shoved out of the way by an overly excited Rose.

Jasmine arrived at the table panting and clutching at her side with her eyes shut tight while using the table in front of her to keep her steady “Violet...Aunt Yang...birthday...motorcycle” Jasmine says in between shaky breaths “I think she's trying to tell us something” Rouge remarks enjoying the sight of Jasmine's current condition while eating another forkful of her dinner. “Did Timmy fall down the well?” Rouge jokes earning a laugh from Violet and a chuckle from Kelp who afterwards kissed Rouge on the cheek. “Twat” Jasmine replies, finally able to breathe at a normal pace “And she's back” Kelp remarks resulting in a chuckle from both Rouge and Violet. Jasmine glares at Rouge before sitting across from Violet before starting the conversation of the idea she had brewing in her mind for the past ten minutes.

“Okay, so you know Aunt Yang’s birthday is next month?” Jasmine says, grabbing Violet’s pudding cup and spoon from her tray “Yeah, what about it? Also didn't you get like a plate full of cookies when you helped Aunt Weiss clean the cafe?” Violet replied now saddened by the loss of her pudding cup “I had to run to the Bullhead station then here, so sue me if I'm hungry” Jasmine replied tearing off the lid before plunging the plastic spoon into the gooey desert “Anyway, what about Aunt Yang’s birthday?” Violet said while watching Jasmine shovel spoonful after spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth before finishing it completely and chucking the spoon and cup into a trashcan. “So about Aunt Yang’s birthday, I had a brilliant idea!” Jasmine responds cheerily while smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh no” Violet responded shrinking into her seat “This isn't going to be like the Beowolf cake incident is it?” Violet continues burying her face into her hands, her rabbit eyes flataning against her head “Oh come on! That was one time!” Jasmine says defensively while crossing her arms and pouting. “What's the Beowolf cake incident?” Rouge asks wiping her mouth for any lingering food with a napkin “It was a year ago and this one gets the idea to make a lifesize Beowolf cake for our Aunt Yang's birthday” Violet explains removing her face from her hands and pointing towards Jasmine “Let me guess, it failed miserable” Kelp guesses, putting her cutlery down to fully concentrate on the conversation “Actually it worked better than expected until Aunt Yang arrived” Jasmine says while nervously scratching the back of her head.

“What happened?” Rouge asks leaning against the table to get a better view of Violet and Jasmine “Well we had everything set up and just as Aunt Yang came through the door we turned on the lights and yelled out surprise and then she punched the cake” Violet answers rubbing the bridge of her nose. Rouge and Kelp burst out into a laughing fit while Violet rolled her eyes and focused back on her cousin “So what's your great idea this time?” Violet sarcastically asks while resting her chin in the palm of her hand “Hey! It is a good idea...this time I swear” Jasmine says defensively “Yeah, yeah out with it” Violet responds with a smug smirk. “Okay I was thinking for Aunt Yang’s birthday we get her a motorcycle just like the one she had years ago!” Jasmine says excitedly “As long as we don't have to build it I'm in” Violet responds smiling “Wait Aunt Yang had a motorcycle?”.

(One month later)

After a grueling month of preparation for the blonde haired brawler’s birthday it was finally the long anticipated day, both the WhiteRose couple and the CrossHares couple with their kids were waiting outside the airship docks for the Bumbleby couple and little Yin Belladonna Xiao Long “What time were they supposed to get here? My legs are starting to hurt” Coco asks no one in particular making the kids giggle “About an hour ago and it's your own fault for wearing heels” Weiss informs her fashionista friend “Hey your one to talk ice queen” Coco says but before they can continue their friendly argument a child like voice calls out to the Snowpetal “JASMINE!” “Oh here comes trouble” Violet remarks pushing up her sunglasses. A few seconds past and Jasmine is tackled into a hug from her fourteen year old cousin “Hey little bee, where's your parents?” Ruby asks once her turn to hug her niece comes round.

As on que a familiar booming voice calls out to the energetic scythe wilder “Awww did my little sister miss me?” Yang and Blake walked to the group, Blake was carrying both her suitcase and Yin’s luggage presumably what happened was the fourteen year old got excited about seeing her family that she ran off forgetting about her suitcase. Once the couple made it to the group they exchanged pleasantries and explained why they were late “I had to get my birthday dose of bellabooty!” Yang remarks making her raven haired wife blush and hit her in the back of the head “Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can say those things out in public! Especially in front of the kids!” Blake scolded completely red in the face while their daughter did a shuddering motion signifying her discomfort for the present conversation “Can someone please change the subject?! One of the negatives of having two sets of ears is that I hear more things I really wish I couldn't!” Yin exclaims while trying to cover both sets of ears.

(Timeskip)

After a couple hours of traveling the group made their way back to the Rose residence in patch Yang sighs dropping her suitcase at the front door Blake and Yin did the same before Jasmine and Violet grabbed their aunt by each arm and dragged her to the backyard. “Uh you guys go ahead I’m being ‘adultnapped’” Yang joked resulting in the group to groan but they couldn't complain because it was Yang's birthday and they weren't allowed to complain about the puns for the entire day which was torture for the entire group apart from Yin who quite enjoyed the puns her mother made. Jasmine and Violet were dragging Yang for her birthday present which the two spent day and night trying to sort out “So...if you two are going to execute me, you picked a pretty cruel day to do it” Yang remarked “We’re not going to execute you” Jasmine says chuckling “But if you make too many puns we just might need to at a later date” Violet remarks sinersitly “Violet! Ignore her and close your eyes” Jasmine ordered while glaring at her cousin who just shrugged in response to her cousins glare.

Yang chuckled at her niece's interaction with one another and did as told “You better not throw me into the pond or I'm going to be pissed” Yang warned in her signature goofy attitude that the comment made the girls chuckle while still dragging their aunt to the backyard. After a few more minutes the three made it to the backyard “Okay stop and open your eyes!” Jasmine says excitedly, Yang opened her eyes slowly but once they were open they widened at the familiar sight of the yellow and blake colour scheme on an all too familiar motorcycle.Yang moved closer to the bike and run her fingers along the body work “It's not the same model but we made sure it looked the part” Violet informs nervously, Yang notices the keys in the ignition and turns them making the engine roar into life, Yang puts her other hand onto the handlebars and revs the engine a couple of times enjoying the sound of the engine. After she was satisfied with how the engine sounded she shut off the engine and walked back to her nieces.

Jasmine and Violet looked at their aunt nervously thinking that she didn't like the present they got her but were surprised when Yang grabbed them both and pulled them into a tight hug “Thank you so much” Yang said quietly with tears in her eyes while kissing both of her nieces heads “No problem, Aunt Yang” Violet responded “Yeah, we were happy to do it” Jasmine added when they broke from their hug. The three started to walk back to the house with Yang in between her nieces, her arms wrapped around their shoulders “You two were just the distraction while the others set up the party stuff, weren't you? Yang said smiling “Yeah” Jasmine and Violet responded in unison, disappointed that the surprise was ruined “Well let's go start it off with a Yang!” Yang remarked, smiling goofily while her nieces groaned at her pun but didn't say anything about it because it was still her birthday “How long do we have to endure this for? Violet asked her cousin quietly “Too long” Jasmine replied tiredly before entering her home with her aunt and cousin to enjoy her aunt’s birthday.

(Timeskip)

After a long day of celebrating the blonde brawler’s birthday where a lot of their friends turned up to celebrate with them including Ren and Nora with the thunder twins, Rouge and Kelp along with Glynda, even Winter showed up with Jaune and Penny and finally Tai and Qrow the ones who couldn't make it did so over video call to wish Yang a happy birthday which she appreciated greatly. But sadly as day turned to night most of the guests had to leave to go back to their own lives leaving the WhiteRose couple snuggled up together in bed, Jasmine, Violet and Yin were in Jasmine’s room laughing and hanging out, the Crosshares couple left to go home leaving their daughter to enjoy some time with her cousins. Which leaves the Bumbleby couple in the guestroom of the Rose residence with Blake doing what she always did, reading while her wife did what she always did bug her which Blake did not mind in the slightest “Today was amazing” Yang said lying on her back looking up at the ceiling her robotic arm was on the bedside table so she could sleep more comfortably.

Blake chuckled before talking “It truly was, I still cant believe Jas and Violet got you a new Bumblebee” “Yeah they really outdid themselves” Yang replies happily before looking over to the bedside table to read the clock that was on it. Half past ten, with that in mind Yang grew a devilish smirk before turning to face Blake “You know, there's still about an hour until my birthdays over and if I remember correctly a positive Ruby told me about the house was that all the walls were soundproof, so if we wanted to we could..” Yang said suggestively while trailing her hand along Blake’s thigh “Not going to happen” Blake said while turning a page in her book “Not after that comment at the airship docks” “Oh come on! You know I can't resist you especially today” Yang complained, turning to lie on her back again. Blake’s smirk grew while placing a bookmark on the page she was reading before placing the book on her bedside table, after doing so she moved herself so she was now straduling Yang's waist which surprised the blonde brawler in the process.

“I am fully aware of what you can't resist which is why I always got you same thing for your birthday” Blake said seductively before leaning in to capture Yangs lips into a passionate kiss, the two continued their kiss which in the meantime Yang moved her hand down Blakes back to her rear giving it a gently squeeze making the raven haired girl purr into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into Yangs mouth exploring the terrain, Blake moved one of her hands to the back of Yangs head getting it tangled into the golden locks while her other hand trailed its way to Yangs chest grabbing one of her breasts and began groping it. The two broke from their kiss panting heavily still connected by a thin string of saliva “Does Kitty want some milk?~” Yang remarked seductively when she noticed that Blake was still groping her breast, “Shut up~” Blake said with a smirk on her face, lifting Yangs top exposing her voluptuous breasts. she started groping the other one while her other hand untangled itself from Yangs hair and moved its way to the hem of her shorts.

Without warning Blake dove her hand down Yangs shorts and started to rub her folds making Yang moan loudly, while Blake was rubbing Yangs entrance the blonde brawler undid her wifes yukata revealing Blakes breasts and underwear, Blake inserted two fingers into her wifes entrance and increased her speed making Yang moan even louder before releasing onto Blakes hand. The Bumbleby couple undressed each other before positioning themselves that their entrances were against one another and began to grind against one another. They kept grinding against one another with each of them moaning louder with each passing second until they both released on each other where both collapsed onto the bed panting heavily, Blake moved herself so they were laying next to each other “T-That w-was a-amazing” Yang said stuttering after calming down before completely passing out. Blake giggled before kissing Yang on the cheek and cuddling up to her “Happy birthday my beautiful dragon”.

THE END


End file.
